1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shoe traction structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shoe traction attachment arranged for receiving a shoe member therewithin for enhanced traction to the shoe during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shoe traction structure is available in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,889,401; 4,302,890; 4,434,565; and 4,897,935.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art in affording the ease of a bag member arranged to secure a shoe in a non-slip arrangement between the bag member and the shoe and to afford enhanced traction to the shoe during wearing of the shoe and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.